<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed In by RaeTheStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991109">Snowed In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar'>RaeTheStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Ships [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Is ethos tag just Etho?, M/M, guess we’ll find out lmao, last time I read a Beeftho fic was from mindcrack, so I’m here to provide, the Canadian boys!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho and Beef get snowed into the Hacienda and have some hot chocolate!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Ships [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure? It doesn't look that high..."</p><p>Beef stepped away from the window with a sigh, the condensation from his breath fading. "Nope, we're snowed in. Sorry Etho." A freak snowstorm had caught the server off guard, and now Beef found himself snowed into the hacienda with Etho. Not that he was complaining though; if he could spend every waking moment with Etho, he would be happy.</p><p>"I had so many plans for today," Etho whined, throwing himself onto the couch. "Do you think it'll melt faster since we're in a desert?"</p><p>Beef leaned over the back of the couch with a hum. "Maybe. Guess you're stuck with me until then!"</p><p>Etho rolled his eyes with a smirk at that comment. "Whatever, you dork."</p><p>For a while they just sat around, chatting and biding their time; no matter how much time they spent together, they always had lots to talk about. Despite all that, it didn't take long for Etho to realize it was going to take more than half an hour for the snow to melt, and he quickly grew antsy again. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"</p><p>Beef shrugged. "I guess that'll help pass the time." <em>I'm happy as long as I'm with you</em>. "Do you want popcorn?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" Etho began flipping through the movies as Beef started his search for the popcorn. He really tried to be organized, but sometimes things got away from him; especially something like popcorn that only got used on special occasions.</p><p>"How about Forrest Gump?" Etho suggested, waving the case over his head for Beef to see.</p><p>"Aww, can't we watch a comedy?"</p><p>"Well this one is kinda half comedy, half drama right? I really wanna watch it!"</p><p>"It always makes me cry," Beef pouted. "But I guess we can watch it if I get to pick the next one."</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p>Beef hurried his search as Etho set up the movie, but he was evidently out of luck today. Surely one of these chests would have snacks of some kind, but he kept coming up empty-handed. As his fingers scraped the bottom of the chest he was currently elbow deep in, he caught a glimpse of a small yellow box, and leapt up in joy. It was no popcorn, but it was just as good. "Found some hot chocolate!"</p><p>"Where's the remote? I can't find it anywhere?" Etho groaned.</p><p>"Hey, I'll find the remote if you'll cook the hot chocolate?" Beef offered, tossing the box to Etho who caught it effortlessly.</p><p>"I uh..." Etho didn't move, simply staring at the hexagonal box with confusion written all over his features. Beef couldn't hold back a fond giggle as Etho opened it and inspected the contents warily.</p><p>"Have you never had Mexican hot chocolate? Dude, are we even friends anymore? Just read the instructions, it's basically like the regular stuff," Beef assured with a lighthearted laugh, punching his shoulder gently.</p><p>Etho didn't laugh though; he pulled his mask up higher, trying to cover the blush spreading across his cheeks. "Inerhh habinn...." he mumbled.</p><p>"What? I can't hear you, mumble mask," Beef poked at him teasingly.</p><p>"I've never had hot chocolate, okay?" Etho was bright red, only growing more embarrassed when Beef burst out into hearty laughter.</p><p>"Wait, for real? How long have we been friends again?" Beef sighed as his giggles trailed off, but managed to pull himself together when he saw the pained expression in Etho's eyes. "Let's make it together, okay? I'm so glad your first hot chocolate gets to be Ibarras! Mexican hot chocolate is way better than the normal stuff, you're gonna love it."</p><p>Beef set to work gathering materials with a spring in his step. Within a minute, he had everything in a pot on the furnace, which was starting to warm up; Beef had to admit Etho was extremely cute hovering around him as he made it. Beef kindly explained the steps as he went, even if it was simple. Etho was entranced the whole time, asking to try a corner of the chocolate block, asking how much you need for one person, two people...</p><p>A loud buzzing interrupted Beef's love-stricken thoughts. "Ope, that's my phone. Will you stir while I answer that?" Beef gently offered the whisk to Etho, who took it with terror in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure? What if it burns? Can it burn?"</p><p>Beef mussed up his hair with a laugh. "You'll do fine, it's just for a minute, and I'll be right here." Beef grabbed his phone and answered it, making sure to stay within Etho's line of sight across the room. "This is Beef?"</p><p>Xisuma's voice crackled through the speaker. "Hey Beef, are you somewhere safe? I don't think anyone saw this storm coming!"</p><p>"Yep, I'm at my base, and Etho is here with me. It's X, say hi Etho!" Beef held out the phone for Etho to speak into, but he was deeply concentrated on stirring the hot chocolate. "He's a little preoccupied at the moment, haha!"</p><p>"Well I'm glad to hear you're together. Are you going to tell him yet?"</p><p>Beef turned away from Etho, hiding the heat rising to his cheeks. "Maybe. You think this is the best time?"</p><p>"Anytime in the last seven years would have been fine! Do it already silly!" Xisuma laughed.</p><p>"Fine, fine. Talk to you later X!" Beef hung up and took a deep breath before turning back to Etho. The poor man was stirring frantically by now, seemingly terrified that he might burn it somehow. "Hey, slow down there kid!"</p><p>Etho turned to him with wide eyes. "Beef please take the whisk back, this is too hard."</p><p>Beef could only laugh. How did he fall in love with the smartest, yet densest person on the server? "Here, let me teach you how to do it."</p><p>Beef would never have tried this move a few years ago, but he was feeling brave today after Xisuma's encouragement. He stepped behind Etho at the furnace, wrapping his arms around him. Etho's back rested against his chest, and he could feel the way Etho's breath hitched for a moment, making his heart flutter nervously. He held Etho's slim hands in his own larger, calloused ones, slowly stirring the mixture. "See, like this! Slow and even."</p><p>They stood that way for some time, the whisk scraping the pot being the only sound in the room, and Beef started to get nervous. Etho hadn't made any sounds of protest yet, but he also hadn't pulled away, so Beef wasn't really sure how he was taking it. It only took a few minutes for the hot chocolate to start boiling, but just before Beef could speak up, Etho leaned back and rested his head on Beef's shoulder.</p><p><em>ARE YOU KIDDING ME???</em> Beef knew he must have been bright red at this point, Etho leaning back on him with his head nestled into Beef's neck. It was an adorable sight, and was a sort of confirmation to Beef that Etho might be interested in him- at least a little bit. He reveled in this soft moment for a few minutes, but his concern for the boiling hot chocolate was growing; he didn't want Etho's first ever hot chocolate to be burnt.</p><p>"It's time to take it off the heat," Beef murmured, causing Etho to slowly lift his head. He yawned slightly, then glanced at the pot, which Beef had carefully moved to the counter next to the furnace. "Would you like to add the cinnamon?"</p><p>Etho nodded quietly, taking the small bottle from Beef and sprinkling it into the pot. Beef was glad to see that he has mellowed our slightly, and wasn't worrying about doing it perfectly. With a couple more stirs to ensure the cinnamon was well mixed, Beef deemed the drink perfect, and poured it into their matching mugs (Doc had gotten them as a collective birthday gift one year, and Etho and Beef liked using them for their morning coffee on occasion).</p><p>Once settled on the couch, Beef watched expectantly as Etho blew on the drink. He caught Beef's gaze briefly, and took a tentative sip. Almost instantly a smile crept across his lips, and Beef could feel the warmth crawling up his cheeks. Etho seemed completely lost in his own world, going in for more sips despite how hot it was. Within just a minute, Etho had downed the contents, a wide grin plastered across his face.</p><p>Etho glanced at Beef again, and Beef let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. "It's incredible," Etho breathed.</p><p>"You're i- well, w- what did you like?" Beef stuttered. He facepalmed mentally, in disbelief of the nonsense he just spat out. He and Etho had been best friends for years; he would obviously notice how flustered Beef was right now.</p><p>"Well, it reminds me of you," Etho murmured, locking eyes with Beef. A shock zipped down Beef's spine, and he couldn't help the dreamy smile growing on his face. He found himself leaning in, and Etho leaned in to meet him. Their noses brushed for a moment before Etho whispered. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Beef silently nodded, and they kissed gently. The smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon mingled in the air as they pulled apart, both grinning like idiots. For a few minutes they sat there, simply drinking in the man in front of them, before Etho spoke up. "Are you going to drink your hot chocolate?"</p><p>Beef just shook his head with a chuckle, offering the mug to Etho who accepted happily. They watched movies for the rest of the day, curled into each other under the blanket. When the storm passed, it was no surprise to the others when they announced their new relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Headcanon that Beef smells like cinnamon? Also Ibarras is the best hot chocolate and you can fight me on that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>